The Supreme Chancellor
by KY96
Summary: Frustrated by a growing war with no end in sight, the Senate has voted in a new Chancellor. With this unforeseen turn of events, fates have changed, many mistakes are made, secrets are brought into the open. Has the Senate unknowingly saved the Jedi and the galaxy from Sith Rule or just prolonged the inevitable? However, one thing is certain, the Clone Wars are only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

It's been more than a year since the Clone Wars had begun, and yet despite the repeated assurances of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, there was still no end in sight. To the Republic at large, it seemed as if the war was expanding as more and more systems were drawn into the conflict. These worlds put pressure on their Senator's to do something, and so they did the one thing they could think of that might change things.

Led by Senator Gial Ackbar of war-torn Mon Cala, they formed a coalition which came up with just enough votes to put a motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine. Once it became clear the motion would pass, many Senator's jumped at the chance to put their names forward as the next Supreme Chancellor.

Many thought Senator Ackbar would be the next Chancellor as traditionally the one who challenged the incumbent almost always won, but instead he put forward his fellow Senator Zeik Kestee, the Nautolian Senator.

Ackbar's coalition threw their support behind him, then the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala's loyalists coalition joined with theirs and they elected Zeik Kestee as the new Supreme Chancellor. He asked the Senator of Naboo to be his Vice Chancellor, this ensured that he would enough votes to pass his agenda.

Which he was still trying to figure out, and he only had about a day to come up with one before he would be sworn in, Republic law stipulated that a Chancellor's term, no matter how long or short would have to end at 11:59 am, Coruscant standard time, and the incoming Chancellor would be sworn in at noon, just a minute later.

"Congratulations on your election Chancellor," the outgoing Chancellor Palpatine said as the two of them met inside of the Chancellor's office. "I strive to make this transition as smooth as possible, given galactic events,"

"Of course, thank you Chancellor, and I do apologize my friend, I hope you know I had nothing to do with this, it came as a shock when Gial put my name forward." The blue skinned Nautolian said as the two of them moved to the side to avoid a moving droid. The Senate Architect was already preparing the office for the incoming Chancellor, and only had about eighteen hours to do so in.

"It's alright my friend, I would rather have you and Padme, at least I know the Republic is in the hands of patriots rather than those who could be bought. Besides, I'm getting old, maybe it's best for younger leadership, I understand you're the youngest person to ever win the Chancellorship."

"I'm only thirty-two, so yes I would say that's pretty young." Zeik replied.

"I believe it's customary that I show you around the office, and all of it's hidden secrets, so you can make it your home, it will be your prison for at least the next five years."

"It's a rather nice prison then, by all means lead the way."

"Now you already know, the reception area, but I don't typically use that entrance way, now the room where we are standing in now, this is your public office, it's where you hold your official meetings, greet dignitaries, make your public addresses and such. Hence why it is in such pristine shape. I would recommend using it for most official duties, there is I guess intimidation factor with it." He then pointed to a part of the wall, to the left if you had walked in from the reception area. "It's suppose to be an emergency airlock, but my security chief felt that with the increase threats on my life, due to the war, I typically use that when I leave the office building. It leads to a few different places, all heavily guarded, and this is the only entrance besides one service entrance somewhere else in the building. But your security will tell you of all that, shall we move on down to your private office." They started walking down the hallway to the left the Chancellor's desk, which was the only hallway there besides the one leading to the reception area.

"I don't typically use this hallway, the chairs and table sets are really for decoration, if I use it, it's because the person or people I'm talking to, I want them to know who is in charge but also let them feel more personal, which you can't achieved sitting across our desk back there." His head nodding back to the room they just came from.

Then they entered another room, circular in shape with a raised platform going around the room, and stairs leading into a small pit, where there were three chairs, a holo-projector, and what looked like a desk built into the platform, although the user would have to face away from the door, which would give them a spectacular view of the cityscape.

"This is your private office, I used it for late night meetings when I have other work to do, or less informal meetings where I know the person on a more personal level. These doors to the right, one leads to the Chancellor's Archive, everything ever written by a Chancellor, and other important documents are stored on holo-disks, the Senate Historian's are in there now, archiving my stuff, and we should not bother them. The other door leads to your bedroom, the fresher, and such and I you can understand why I don't want to show that to you."

"Understandable, you know I had no idea all this was here, I assumed it was just your public office and well a bedroom." He looked at the time on the holo-projector, "It's about time I have to meet with the Senate Architect,"

"Probably why I have a meeting, all though I'm guessing, it's a farewell party. Anyways, I don't believe we will see each other again, at least not for a while, good luck Chancellor,"

"Thank you, I'm going to need it." Palpatine turned left through the reception area followed by his red guard.

Zeik decided he would wait for the Senate Architect and walked over to stand behind what would be his desk in about eighteen hours and looked outside at the vast urban cityscape.

"It's a beautiful view is it not Chancellor."

He turned around and looked at the person speaking to him. "Hello Kel, ready to decorate my office again," he said greeting the Kel Dorian.

"I walked fifteen minutes across the building to get here, and knowing you, I will only spend two minutes while you tell me how you want everything decorated Chancellor,"

"There's that cold sense of humor that I like, if you could and it is possible to adjust the private office, and my bedroom area to something a little more wet and humid that would be great. Otherwise surprise me, remember I like the colors blue and black," which was probably because he was blue skinned with black spots on his tentacles.

"Don't worry Chancellor, by noon tomorrow you won't recognize this office as Palpatine's. I have a couple of ideas already, just need to pull out my data pad and," he stopped as walked into one of the moving droids who was carrying an ornate golden statue which fell out of the droid's hands and onto the floor.

The statue broke into many fragments but something stuck out from the debris, a silver object with gold trimming, "What is that," he bent over and picked it and examined it.

"Quick droid, clean all this up and be sure to properly document it, if Chancellor Palpatine asks about it," Kel ordered the droid. The droid acknowledged and began to clean up the mess.

The soon to be Chancellor pressed what looked like a button and jumped back but still holding onto what he just found out was a lightsaber, Kel also took a few steps away.

"Is that a lightsaber."

"Yes, but I don't believe it's a Jedi's,"

"Why not,"

"It's red, Jedi don't use red lightsabers, only the Sith due I believe, it must have been encased inside the statue,"

"Shall we ask Chancellor Palpatine,"

"No, I would not want to alarm him, just do whatever it is you said, about documenting the damage, and say everything has been thrown away. I have a briefing with the Jedi Council in an hour, I will hand this over to them, and let them decide what to do,"

"Of course, sir."

"And to be on the safe side, wipe all the droid's minds and don't tell anyone, I can only imagine what kind of rumors would spread around."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, and please stick around, I know this chapter was somewhat boring but every story has to start somewhere. Also the tour around the Chancellor's office, I suggest getting a book call Star Wars: Complete Locations, that is where I got my layout from. I personally love the illustrations, and will try to use them more to create a more detail orientated world, unless people start to find that boring.

I have not forgotten my other story, The Archivist, I was having a hard time fleshing out my character, and so I had to brainstorm his early life, and somehow this led me this idea. It has helped tremendously and chapters should start coming out, probably every two weeks I hope if my schedule allows it.

* * *

 _ **Upcoming in Chapter 2**_

 _The Senate guard held out the lightsaber extending it to the right if body to where it faced nothing but empty space and ignited it, drawing the eyes of every Jedi Councilor in the room.  
_

 _"Where did you find that," Master Mace Windu asked._

 _"Palpatine's office, it was encased in a statue that a cleaning droid dropped and shattered." The incoming Chancellor replied, answering the Jedi's question._

 _Master Yoda and Windu looked at each other, "Suspected we have that a Sith Lord has infiltrated the Chancellor's office,"_

 _"But that statue is the personal property of Palpatine," Master Windu pointed out._

 _"He's the only person who could choose to put that statue in his office," Master Plo Koon pointed out, Zeik looked at the Jedi who were all sharing glances with each other, having realized the implications of what Master Plo had just said._


	2. Chapter 2

Typically, when the Jedi Council visits the Senate Office Building, they go to the Chancellor's office, as he's usually the only one who would warrant a meeting with a council member. But as there still a day before the new Chancellor took office, they meet in a conference room, next to the Senator's office.

"Chancellor-elect, congratulations n your election, we look forward to working with you in these challenging times." Master Windu said as they all took their seats.

"As do I, I look forward to finding a way to end this war, now forgive but I don't know everyone here."

"Of course, you know Master Yoda, and this is Master Fisto, Master Koon, and Master Mundi, we're currently the only council members on Coruscant, the rest are deployed." Windu said, introducing the few members of the Jedi Council present.

"Although tomorrow, Master Fisto and Koon, will depart tomorrow to extract a Jedi strike team, more of that mission will be made available in an after-mission briefing." Master Windu stated.

"Currently the war is in a stalemate, with the majority of the fighting happening in the outer-rim, although their notable exceptions, such as Cato Nemodia, our next large-scale campaign, will be lead by Master Mundi here." Kit Fisto said, as he motioned to his counter-part to start talking.

"I will leave tomorrow and link up with Master Unduli's fleet at Kuat, when Master Koon and his team rescues the strike team, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker will join my fleet at Kuat, from there we will go to Geonosis. There are two goals to be accomplished, we will take the planet back again, and open another front, which we hope will force the confederacy to reassign more ships to defend Geonosis." The elder Cerean Jedi Master explained.

"Understandable, take the pressure off our other forces hopefully, but now I need to say something, I've just come from a meeting with the Senate Architect," the Senator started to say, he noticed the Jedi Master's, at least those with discernable facial expressions were looking at him like how one would examine something.

"They are currently moving out the Chancellor and all of his stuff from his office. During my meeting with the Senate Architect, he ran into a moving droid, that droid dropped the statue it was carrying, causing it to shatter on the ground," he stopped and looked behind him at his guard Captain.

The Senate guard held out the lightsaber extending it to the right if body to where it faced nothing but empty space and ignited it, drawing the eyes of every Jedi Councilor in the room on the red blade.

"Where did you find that," Master Mace Windu asked.

"Palpatine's office, it was encased in a statue that a cleaning droid dropped and shattered." The incoming Chancellor replied, answering the Jedi's question, even though he had just moments before explained that.

Master Yoda and Windu looked at each other, "Suspected we have that a Sith Lord has infiltrated the Chancellor's office,"

"But that statue is the personal property of Palpatine," Master Windu pointed out.

"He's the only person who could choose to put that statue in his office," Master Plo Koon pointed out, Zeik looked at the Jedi who were all sharing glances with each other, having realized the implications of what Master Plo had just said.

"Meditate on this we shall, but wait we must." Mater Yoda said, talking for the firs time during the meeting.

"I agree with Master Yoda, if Palpatine is this Sith Lord, then you would not want to confront him while he still has control of the Republic, and if he's not, well you might risk tipping off the person who is.

"Tell us Chancellor, will you be bringing in your own staff, or will you be using the staff already in place."

"I plan on bringing in my own staff, although I will have to hire a few more members, but my Chief of Staff handles that. But the staff I'm brining in is from my Senate office, and they have all been with me for years, if you would like however, I can get you a list of them."

"Please if you are able to Chancellor, just so we can rule out anyone else, but based on that," Master Fisto said, pointing at the now deactivated lightsaber the guard had placed on the table, "I would stake my life, that it is Palpatine, I can't believe it, but it would explain how the separatists are able to match us in terms of intelligence. He is literally playing both sides of the war."

"Don't feel too bad, I voted for the guy three times, I never saw this coming. I look forward to continuing this conversation tomorrow when I am Chancellor, until then we should be careful." The Senator said a she stood up, grabbing his data-pad and holo-writer.

"Until tomorrow then Chancellor," Master Koon said as the Jedi also stood up.

The Senator was the first to leave, while the Jedi used another exit from the room. He ran into the person who would be his Vice-Chancellor in less than a day.

"Hello Padme."

"Hello Zeik, I just saw your notification,"

"Don't worry about it," they started walking through the hall followed by their guards, "It was just a war briefing, stuff I already know, have you found your replacement in the Senate yet."

"No, the Queen is considering asking Palpatine if he would consider it, but I tried to talk her out of it, and suggested Representative Binks instead."

"Binks is a fine choice, clumsy some, but I think that is just a front, for people will underestimate him, "

"I've never considered that. I've always known him as Jar Jar, clumsy yet an extremely loyal friend who would do anything for you."

"See, he's the perfect choice, someone who would represent the people of Naboo loyally, not himself." Which Zeik considered Palpatine to be, someone who would serve himself, not his people, after all, how can a Sith Lord be trusted to do the right thing. He would just have to wait to tell Padme the truth, because he wasn't sure how loyal the former queen was to her former Senator. (Edited, see end of chapter for details.)

"We shall hope the queen makes the right choice, I'll see you tomorrow chancellor."

Zeik nodded and smiled and walked the other way.

* * *

The next day, Day 1 of Chancellor Kestee's term.

"I promise that as your new Chancellor, I will work swiftly alongside the Jedi and the Senate, to bring an end to this terrible war, and restore peace to the galaxy." The newly sworn in Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic said to the assembled Senators in the Senate Chambers.

Despite addressing the Senate, his speech was being broadcasted across the Republic, as billions of citizens watched, hoping this new person in office would be any different then the last and if he would really bring an end to the war.

His Chancellor tower started retracting down into the lowest floor of the building to the thunderous cheering of the Senate.

"Well Padme, what did you think." The new Chancellor asked looking to his right where his Vice-Chancellor sat.

"I think we're going to have a lot of work to do,"

"Yes, I agree on that, no rest for the wicked." He said as the tower came to a stop, and a dome sealed them inside the Chancellor's working office, which consisted of just the tower platform, and a desk.

Most Chancellor's never used it unless it was to hold brief meetings before they called the Senate into session, "Oh I didn't even realize it the first time I walked in here, they redecorated in here," he said looking around the room, which no longer was Republic red but Republic blue.

"And your guardsmen are back in their traditional pre-war senate uniforms Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor," said a young human male, dressed in the Republic blue uniforms of the old Senate Guard. One of the first things that the Chancellor had insisted on was the dismantling of the Red Guard who were give the option of transitioning back into the Senate Guard, or retiring, most had chosen to go back into the guard. Those that did, Zeik saw to it that they would never guard him.

Zeik saw the Red Guard as something similar to a Royal Guard whom protect a monarch, and he did not like the message that sent. Nor did he care for the Senate Guard's wearing just armor, and not their robes. Even though they were at war, they represented the Senate, and he wanted to remind people what the Senate stood for, and guards dressed for war did not do it for him.

Although they did wear the same armor underneath their robes, along with whatever weapons they carried. This particular Senate Guard, had his helmet off revealing his short-cut blonde hair, with the helmet tucked underneath his shoulder, he also carried no rifle.

"Padme have you met my son, Skyl."

"Did you say son." She asked looking between the other human and the Chancellor.

"He's not really my son, but I adopted him and his sister shortly after I first became Senator when he tried to," the Chancellor stopped talking as an automated voice came over the offices intercom.

"The Chancellor's shuttle has arrived."

"I guess you will have to wait for the rest of that story, unless you want a ride over to the office."

"No I'm sorry, but the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor are not allowed to be on the same transport." Skyl's stated.

"Oh well, next time then, let's go Skyl."

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked the expanding conspiracy. By the way Republic blue is navy blue, which I believe is the color of the senate guard uniforms, or it could be a dark shade, but calling it Republic blue to me symbolizes it more.

Don't be scared away by the son angle I introduced, it has a purpose later on, I didn't just throw it in.

To those who are following, or reviewed, thank you, it does mean a lot.

I also will try to answer or respond back to reviews,whenever possible as I know you spent your valuable time to write it.

 **Weyland Corp4** _Yes you are correct, Palpatine is a collector, and if you keep reading down to the very bottom, the segment of the next chapter I included, it should be right up your alley._

 _I'm glad you think it's a well written story, it's certainly turning out to be one, as you'll come to see._

 **sodorland** _That is exactly what I thought, and I had wanted something original to write about, and I had this idea and figured I would see if people like it._

 **JenknYam** _I think I knew what you meant, Padme or Bail as Chancellor, I thought about it, but I have read a few stories, and wanted to keep it original. But don't worry Padme will have her time to shine._ _  
_

* * *

 _Upcoming in Chapter 3,_

 _"At midnight last night, Chancellor Palpatine's access codes were removed from the system because he had already made the move to his new apartment in 500 Republica. But an analyst droid for senate security flagged this," Skyl leaned over and handed the Chancellor a data-pad._

 _"There were several attempts after midnight to try and access secure rooms at the Grand Republic Medical Facility, these were lower storage rooms, someplace a Chancellor doesn't go."_

 _"Have we tried to look into them,"_

 _"At exactly noon, I dispatched Senate Guard's to secure the entrance, and asked the Jedi to send someone should have to do with our sith lord problem. A Jedi Knight by the name of,_ _Leric Sulis, was sent and well he discovered something, a lot of somethings."  
_

 _"Like what."_

 _"Artifacts the Jedi Knight reported, Sith Artifacts, he still has to go through everything, but I think that's the link we need to prove Palpatine is,"_

 _"No it's not," the Chancellor interrupted, "We and the Jedi firmly believe he is a sith lord, but he still has popularity among the population, I'll need absolute proof that shows he is the sith lord."_

 _"But his access codes,"_

 _"They show that he is violation of republic law for failing to register Sith Artifacts, and depending on what that Jedi finds, perhaps illegal possession of Sith Artifacts if there are any weapons, but those alone would not stand up in a court of law,"_

* * *

 _As always please follow or review and let me know what you think, or if you see any errors._

* * *

Edited on 2/3/2018, to fix,

 _"He would just have to wait to tell Palpatine, because he wasn't sure how close the former Queen and former Senator were."_

 _to_

 _"He would just have to wait to tell Padme the truth, because he wasn't sure how loyal the former queen was to her former Senator."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

As the newly sworn in Chancellor settled into his office, his predecessor was busy brooding at his apartment in 500 Republica. He was trying not to lose control of himself, it wouldn't due to let his anger explode and alert the Jedi that something was wrong.

Especially since one of his lightsabers was missing. He wasn't concerned about the lightsaber itself, because he had several replacements. No, he was worried because he had no idea what happened to it.

He had noticed one of his statues was missing and had contacted the Senate Architect's office, to find out where it was. He was informed that the statue had been broken and everything should have been cleaned up and thrown away. When asked who had cleaned it up, the Architect had informed him that, a droid should have seen to it.

It worried Palpatine because a lightsaber was an easily recognizable weapon due to the Jedi's use of them. If someone had seen it, they could have brought it to the attention of the Jedi Order which may lead to them asking some uncomfortable questions. Although he was sure he could talk himself out of it.

They couldn't prove based on that, who he really was, although someone could try and get him for the illegal possession of Sith Artifacts because of the blade being red. But that would be a slap on the wrists and probably wouldn't amount to anything.

But it could alert the Jedi, and they may focus their attention on him or the people in his old office. After all they did have many meetings about the illusive Sith Lord that may have influence over the Senate, but they could never figure out who.

He attempted to meditate to find his answers but found nothing, it was as if the force was ignoring him.

Until he had had his answers, he would have to ensure the Jedi were too busy to focus on him, while he tried figure out what his next move was. Ideally it would him being back in office, but no matter how much he planned, it would be a long shot.

"Yes, my Master,"

Palpatine's eyes shot open and looked at the blue hologram of his apprentice.

"Lord Tyrannus, you're late, but it Is of no concern, am I correct to say you have heard the news." Palpatine asked.

"I have Master, the Senate will pay for its insolence."

"They will, in due time, all of them will." Palpatine stated, smiling at all of the ways he could torture those in the Senate for turning their backs against him.

"What is to be our next move Master,"

"I am still deciding what my next move will be. But I have already planned yours. With me out of office, and my cabinet sacked, I do not have access to the War Cabinet, you must prepare yourself according, and act according."

"Act according," the apprentice said, asking a question with those two words.

"Where you would have had notification about a pending attack, you no longer will, worlds previously thought safe, may be under threat. In turn, you won't know where the Republic is weak. Step up your attacks, put everything on the table, let the Republic burn for their Senator's betrayal. "

"The blue shadow virus has been weaponized, the good doctor is synthesizing it and preparing it for widespread use."

"Save it for now, it will be needed soon, ensure the doctor has everything he needs."

"Yes, my Master,"

* * *

Double checking the comm unit to make sure his Master had cut the channel, Count Dooku opened another channel. He wasn't contacting his generals and commanders to carry out his Master's orders, although that would come, but not for that reason.

He had long sought the best opportunity to betray his Master, and his might be his best chance, after all, was it not the way of the Sith. His Master may no longer have control of the Republic, but he did have control over an army, Count Dooku's droid army.

Palpatine had insisted he be given access to the droid armies, should he ever have to call on them.

"Yes Count Dooku,"

"I'm going to send you someone's user ID, please wipe them from all systems, ensure that user has no access to the droid control system."

"I can lock them out now, it will take several days to wipe them completely."

"Then you had better get started."

Count Dooku smiled, as soon as his Master's credentials were removed, he would not be able to give, or override orders to the droid armies, leaving him with little options and places to turn to. But until that was the case, he would do as ordered.

But it would be orders that Dooku would have issued had he been commanding the war from the beginning. He opened another channel and prepared to issue orders.

* * *

I have the next four chapters written down, I just need to type them up, whenever I get free time. Last semester of college can get very busy. By the way I own nothing but my ideas and OC's.

To those who reviewed, thank you. Chapter four should be up Friday.

 _Glad you are liking it, hope you continue to do so._

 **sodorland**

 _Hopefully that answers your question about the missing lightsaber.  
_

 **WeylandCord4**

 _I believe it's actually canon, at least in some novelizations, but his office was decorated with many Sith Artifacts, in plain view of the Jedi who either observed them as part of Palpatine's reverence of the Jedi Order or simply failed to notice them for what they were._


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2 of Chancellor Kestee's Term**

After wasting most of his first day in office attending pointless balls, dinners and other celebrations, the new Chancellor and his government could finally get to work. The first item of his first real day in office, was a war cabinet meeting, followed then by a meeting of his whole cabinet.

Then the rest of his day would be meeting individually with certain cabinet members or interviewing potential members for some of the posts that he had yet to fill, and other officials. The war cabinet meeting would take place in his office, because there were only a few members of this cabinet.

The various members were gathered around his desk. Present was his deputy, Padme Amidala, Minister of State, Mon Monthma, Minister of War, Gial Ackbar, Minister of Justice, Onaconda Farr, Minister of Security Sal Karrus, Director of Republic Intelligence, Bail Organa, Chief of the Military Staff, Fleet Admiral Tyson Wertz and whatever Jedi Council members could attend, there was always at least one, today it was Master Windu.

Most of them were former Senators in his voting bloc, except for the Admiral who was a career naval officer in the Judicial Fleet before the Clone Wars. One of his first actions was to replace Palpatine's people with his own. Even the Admiral was new, having served as the deputy to the previous Chief of Staff.

While he still had hundreds of posts to fill in his government, so many of Palpatine's people remained, he was very quick to kick them out from the more important posts. "Thank you everyone for coming, although I hope we can very quickly put an end to these meetings. First order of business,"

The Chancellor looked down at his data pad. "The Nexus Route, Master Windu, I believe we should have heard back from them."

"Master Koon's forces recovered the Jedi strike team and the survivors they were able to rescued. Unfortunately, Master Piell was killed in the process. He and a Captain Tarkin had both memorized half of the nexus route. Fortunately, Master Piell's death was not in vain, he was able to tell one of Padawans, Ashoka Tano, his half of the route."

"We need to debrief them very quickly, it is dangerous for only those two people to have that knowledge, should something to one of them." Gial Ackbar said.

"Yes, but unfortunately, we can't do it over the holo, we don't want the enemy to intercept our communications. It will be several more days before they arrive here. They have to drop off some critically wounded troopers at a medical station. But also, Captain Tarkin refuses to share his half of the Nexus Route, he has informed Master Koon that he has orders to share them with the Supreme Chancellor only." Master Windu informed them.

Many eyes turned to looked at the Chancellor, "Don't look at me, that was Palpatine. Send Captain Tarkin and Miss Ashoka to me when they arrive, Gial, and Admiral Wertz, you will need to be here for that also.

"If we have the Nexus Route covered can we move to the Geonosis campaign, by moving it, I want to cancel the whole thing or postpone it." Ackbar said to the group.

"Did you say cancel it Minister. We have spent many months scouting and planning for the invasion." Master Windu asked.

"Here me out first. We do not have many troops to spare. Many ships and lives would be lost on the campaign. We did lose it once already in the war, and we never did figure out the real reason as to why that happened. The target that I have in mind would amount to the same strategic value with a lot less of a struggle."

"What target is that." Bail Organa asked..

"The Trade Federation. I have never understood why Palpatine continued to let them roam around the halls of the Senate and continue to trade all the while the Republic is fighting against droids that were originally designed and produced by them. We all know that they have publicly disavowed the separatists, but we are not stupid, we all know what they are really doing." Ackbar continued on, looking at Admiral Wertz.

"The four Neimoidian purse worlds, Neimoidia, Cato, Koru and Deko Neimoidia are all located in the inner rim. Far from the fighting in the outer-rim but they are shielded from attack because technically they are still part of the Republic, its actually very smart of them." Admiral Wertz said, taking over from Ackbar.

"They are protected by the Neimoidian Home Defense Legions, poorly trained conscripts, with limited battle droid support. The hardest challenge in taking the worlds would be their space defenses, their Lucrehulk-class battleship, and the star-fighters inside present the biggest challenge. Taking those down will not be easy, but it is possible." Wertz continued.

"As the military does their end of the bargain, my security forces will seize Trade Federation offices, trade ships, a certain Senator, we'll also work with the army when they get to ground on the planet, we will seize their vaults on their purse worlds. Onaconda will put a freeze on all bank accounts. As we would consider them enemies of the state, all of their assets would be ours. We're talking tens of billions of credits." The Minister of Security added.

Cleary some of them had already gotten together to discuss this. "It would severely damage the separatists funding, while giving a huge boost to our own."

"An excellent idea of course, but more then a quarter of Republic trade goes through the trade federation. I despite them as much as everyone here, probably more so because of my history with them, but that is the reason Palpatine never committed to going after them." The Vice Chancellor added.

"If the Chancellor approves the operation. We would freeze their assets, judicial and customs vessels will seize their trade ships, their warehouses, everything. As they would be declared enemies, all their assets would be ours. We would of course keep their credits, sell their valuables in the vaults. But as far as their physical assets, there are plenty of other trading companies out their who would love to receive or purchase trade federation assets. The Judicial Department can auction off seized assets."

"We are still working out the exact roles our ministries will have, but we will have all that worked out before we carry out the plan." Onaconda Farr said.

"Padme does that answer your concerns." The Chancellor asked.

"Yes, it does, I would say go for it Chancellor."

"We'll have to work on the exact plans, but I am all for it. Let's get a plan together as soon as possible."

"I will inform Master Mundi and have his forces stand down. If we are moving on, next on the agenda is Ryloth, the separatists broke through Admiral," Master Windu started. It was going to be a long meeting.

The meeting went on for another hour before they had to adjourn. They would break for an hour before attending the whole cabinet meeting, although that wouldn't take place in the Chancellor's office, there was too many people.

As they filed out, Master Windu stayed behind. "One more thing Chancellor. We ran tests on the lightsaber you found, the only prints on it were yours and Palpatine's. Now he hadn't touched it in a while as they were dated, yours of course were fresh. Our archivists and historians are pulling out old archive footage of any picture or video taken of Palpatine's office to find other artifacts that he might have had."

"Ok, but where does that leave us. Yes, all of this would be highly suspicious but it doesn't exactly prove he is a Sith Lord. To me it does, to you it would. But not to the Senate or the public. If and when you go and arrest him," the Chancellor started.

"We'll try to arrest him but I doubt he would go quietly, he would fight us to the death or fight to get away." Master Windu interrupted.

"Well then if he fights you then that would be all the evidence needed."

"Me and Master Yoda discussed this, we would like to wait for the whole Jedi council to be assembled first, then all twelve of us can go and confront him."

"Is that wise to have all of you go."

"He's manage to keep himself hidden for all these years, who knows what he is really capable of."

"Just keep me updated on what you do before you do it. Let me walk you out."

As the two men were walking out of the Chancellor's office, the droid expeditionary forces on Kashyyk that were being held at bay by Quinlan Vos, his clone troopers and the Wookies were unloading a new shipment of supplies. The new shipment would see the planet burn.

On Ryloth where the droid forces under Wat Tambor were occupying the service after having driven the Republic forces under Master Ima-Gun Di out into the harsh Ryloth landscape. But the Republic forces with the help of local citizens were fighting back using hit and run tactics. A separatist General Lok Durd was sent to Ryloth to test his new weapon, the Defoliator.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. If you did please review, let me what you liked, what you want to see more of.

 _Coming Up Next_

 _"I don't know what happened Syndulla, one second they were in contact and were ambushing the droid convoy, the next we lost all contact with them. I'm here now, the whole area is, it's like something killed everything organic, every tree and every blade of grass. We found my men, at least their armor, their bodies are gone, same for your people, clothing but no people." General Ima-Gun Di  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Resistance fighters and their Republic counterparts had been trailing the droid convoys for several hours, knowing it had only three possible paths to take, if they guessed right, they would be able to carry out a successful ambush._

 _An ambush that would take place in very narrow canyons, and if they were able to time it correctly, they would divide the convoy in three, eliminating each one separately, so the droids couldn't bring all of their firepower up to the point of contact._

 _Captain Keeli and a squad of clones were positioned to where they would take on the front of the convoy as it came around a bend in the canyon, they would block in the front of the convoy by using explosives to collapse part of the pass and the lead tank._

 _Another squad of clones was positioned at the bend where they would cut the convoy in half, while a team of Resistance fighters would handle the rear. If everything was carried out correctly, they would be in and out in thirty minutes, outside the response time for the nearest droid air support and about two hours from any droid ground forces._

" _Captain, the resistance is reporting the convoy has crossed over their lines, they are ready."_

" _Zeta squad is ready in the middle."_

" _Good, blow it." The Captain ordered, and his Sergeant pressed the detonator button and the resulting explosion caused a rock slide and buried the lead tank. Down the line, several more explosions occurred, "Open fire and move in." Keeli ordered as he started firing his rifle at the nearest droid._

 _There were only a few B-1 battle droids walking along side the convoy and they were quickly dealt with. "Move in on the cargo transports, maintain spotters on the ridgeline, this convoy was too lightly defended for my tastes." The Captain ordered as he and several men walked up to the back of the cargo transport closest to where they had started the attack._

 _As his men forced the hatch to open, one of the Resistance spotters at the rear of the convoy interrupted them. "Fighters inbound, bombers by the looks of them." The spotter said as the hatch of the transport opened, revealing nothing but an empty hull._

" _It's a trap, everyone pull back now." Keeli ordered, every clone and Twi'lek stopped what they were doing and started to make for the canyon walls, heading for where they had climbed down from, so they could climb back up. If they could get out of the canyon itself, the droids would have harder time tracking them._

 _Unfortunately, climbing up the canyon walls was much harder than going down. But had anyone gotten to the top, it still would have mattered. The payload carried by one of the bombers had a larger range then it's usual bombs, and the canyon walls shouldn't stop the subsequent energy field._

 _Not a clone or Twi'lek noticed that only one bomb was dropped near the center of the convoy, but a few did notice the energy field released from it, if only for a second before their bodies vanished, leaving their armor, guns and clothing in the Twi'leks case behind where they fell._

 _Many miles away in the capital city of Ryloth, Wat Tambor was watching the ambush on live feed, fed to him by droid recon units. "It is confirmed, all organic life for five miles was wiped out." His tactical droid informed him._

" _Good, that is very good. Let us make sure to save the rest of the bombs for when we face a much larger attack until they become more common._

" _But don't we have several more in stockpile ready for our use."_

" _Yes, we do droid, but will save a few, should the Republic or resistance launch a large-scale attack." Wat Tambor told his droid._

" _Don't worry, a few more tests need to be conducted on different planetary environments, but I believe mass production should start very soon." General Lok Durd said, he was the creator of the Defoliator, and was on planet to watch the testing._

* * *

 _Day 4 of Chancellor Kestee's term._

 _Meanwhile as events unfolded on Ryloth, events that signaled a change in how the war was going to be conducted, the Chancellor was having an emergency meeting with members of his War Cabinet discussing namely the upsurge of violence occurring on Kashyyk. They were also discussing the several new battlefronts the Confederacy had opened up as they slept the night before. Several strategic mid-rim worlds were now under a combined space and ground attack, and the Republic Navy was hard-pressed to keep orbital control. If they lost orbital control, it would cut off the Republic citizens and military personal from receiving supplies and reinforcements. Worse, it would allow the Confederacy to strike further into what the Republic had considered safe territory and was lightly defended._

" _Master Mundi has already arrived at Kuat, Master Unduli is there also, with them were the ships and men we allocated to the Geonosis front, it's enough to take three systems. Either we throw them and open fronts on a few Confederate worlds, or use them to push back the new attacks on the mid-rim. We also have that small task force of Jedi, special forces and a small fleet from the Nexus Route mission, We can divert them also. Although Captain Tarkin and Jedi Tano would still need to come to Coruscant first." Admiral Wertz said, addressing the assembled group._

" _It could be a coincidence, but surely I'm not the only one whose noticed, there has been a massive surge in the four days since I have taken office. These things should in theory take time to plan, but I can't help wonder. Yes, those planets are along our defensive screening, but unless you wanted to march from there to Coruscant, across dozens of systems. Which militarily is suicide and costly, I don't think Count Dooku would do something so rash and reckless. There has to be something else, something that hasn't happened yet, but is going to. This surge is just a distraction." As the Chancellor spoke, he made sure to look at the few members of the Jedi Council who were sitting in. Judging by their silent nods of confirmation, they knew what he was getting to._

 _The fact that the previous Chancellor was most likely a Sith Lord, or was being controlled one, and the that the war they had all been fighting in, up to his election, was for the most part, probably staged, the way he wanted it to happen._

" _What do you think they might be planning." Ackbar asked._

" _I have not the faintest idea, it could all be a coincidence, but something doesn't feel right, let's stage General Mundi and Unduli's forces closer to those mid-rim worlds, that way if they do have to enter the fray, they will be closer, but we can keep them in reserve should anything else happen that we have to respond too."_

" _Before we go on a long tangent discussing the war and get nowhere. There is one more pressing thing, the intelligence services runs algorithms to monitor communication, focusing on sensitive areas. A partial communication was intercepted. It was heavily encrypted, and we were only able to get a small part of it, and we were only able to clear up a small portion of that." Bail Organa said, placing a datapad on the conference table._

 _He pressed a button on it to start the recording._

" _may be under threat. In turn, you won't know where the Republic is weak. Step up your attacks, put everything on the table, let the Republic burn for their Senator's betrayal._

 _The blue shadow virus has been."_

" _There is two separate voices, we don't enough of their voices to run a comparison with our databases, and we have no idea where the message originated from or to where it was being sent. We simply got lucky we were able to intercept this much." Bail Organa finished and allowed his colleagues some time to digest this new information._

 _He then spoke again, "I believe Chancellor, that your line of thought about their being more at play, is much more accurate then we would all like it to be."_

" _I think it would be safe to assume that this was someone on the former Chancellor's staff or another Senator loyal to Palpatine who is in fact a double agent and reporting to the Confederacy. Except, the first voice, seems to be ordering the second person. That is not something you would see from a double agent." Mon Monthma said._

 _No one noticed the looks shared by the Chancellor and Jedi._

" _Bail we need to find out where this is coming from and who is behind it. Putting aside a possible treasonous Senator, what concerns me is the blue shadow virus. We cannot afford for that virus to get out." The Chancellor said._

" _Finding the people responsible, and where the virus is should be a number one priority. As is finding a cure, but if I remember from when I was a child, there is no known cure. The virus was released into the waters on my home world several centuries ago, almost half of my people were wiped out before the Republic was somehow able to counteract it." Ackbar said._

 _The Chancellor looked at the time," This meeting is done, carry out what we discussed, and keep me informed. We also need to draw up some contingencies on what to do if the virus gets released. Master Jedi would all of you stay behind." He said, trying to hide his frustration._

 _These War Cabinet meetings were always very frustrating, and he had only been part of three of them, each the past three days. It frustrated him how they would always go around in circles discussing things, then other things would pop up, adding another layer to the mess._

 _He waited until everyone left, and it was only him, Master Yoda, and Master Windu._

" _I believe the three of us can correctly guess that those voices were that of Palpatine and Count Dooku. It did sound like the first-person speaking was telling the second person they couldn't feed them information anymore, and that they needed to step up their attacks. The betrayal they speak of is most likely yourself, or the Senators who voted you into office." Master Windu said._

" _You must be reading my mind Master Windu. We are of the same thought. Which begs the question of how long can we afford to wait before we move against Palpatine. We have enough enemies and problems out there." He said pointing up towards the sky and the galaxy beyond. "We don't need enemies in our own backyard."_

" _The entire council is deployed across the galaxy. Many can't be pulled from their posts without it being a serios detriment to the war. The Jedi strike force returning from the Nexus Route. Masters Kenobi, Tiin, Gallia, Fisto, and Koon, were part of the team. We would have to be enough, the others Masters like I said, we can't afford to lose them from where they are."_

" _You, and the entire Coruscant Defense Force. Look I don't know much about Sith Lords or Jedi for that matter, but how much blaster fire and rockets can you Jedi block before it overcomes you. They'll play more of a supporting role, keeping civilians and air traffic out of the way. How fast can you move once the strike team returns?." The Chancellor asked._

" _I'd say give the strike team a day of rest and then we can move to arrest him."_

" _We'll speak again when the strike team gets here." The Chancellor said, effectively dismissing him._

 _As the two Jedi left the room, Master Yoda whispered to his counterpart. "Mentioned Skywalker you did not."_

" _I believe he is too close to the Chancellor, he wont be with us when we arrest Palpatine."_

" _Go quietly Palpatine will not, kill him most likely, we will have to. Die, some of us will."_

 _Mace did not respond to Yoda's last statement._

 _But he knew the elder Jedi was correct, how many of them would die taking on Palpatine, would they even be enough to take on a Sith Lord who had hidden himself from them for decades. Regardless of the casualties, the only way to bring the war to a quicker end was take Palpatine out of the equation._

* * *

Authors Note: You all must thing I'm dead or something. Truth is, last semester of college, applying for new jobs, and other life stuff have taken over. Stories still moving slow, but it looks like things are going to be picking up steam soon. Since I made you all wait so long for an update, here is a sneak peak at what is going to be happening over the next few chapters.

 _"Of course Chancellor, I." he stopped mid-sentence, and looked outside the massive oval shaped window he was standing in front of, watching the Coruscant landscape. The Chancellor moved his swivel chair around to look outside._

 _"Is everything alright Master Fisto." he asked as he stood up and started to walk over to the Jedi Master._

 _"Somethings is wrong, but I don't." The force was trying to tell him something but he couldn't place it, the dark side was clouding everything, but then ask quick as he was lost, he found his focus, and there was danger. "Get back now." Master Fisto rushed forward to try and pull the Chancellor away from the window, but he realized it too late, both men heard the explosion but knew nothing after._


	6. Chapter 6

The Confederate blockade of the planet Ryloth, the desert home world of the Twi'leks, was at its start several dozen ships of various classes, all of which had taken part in the original battle and had overwhelmed the defending Republic Fleet. As the days turned into weeks, most of the ships were recalled and sent elsewhere. A Luchrehulk-Class Battleship and several Banking Clan Frigates. The Battleship provided the air/bomber support to the droid forces on Ryloth, as well as providing the communications jamming to the planet. The Banking Clan Frigates, all of which were more agile and fast, provided quick response across the planet if they detected any vessels attempting to leave the planet.

As most of the planet was under a blackout and had no power it was easier for them to detect ships on the planet's surface. It took several days of planning for the resistance to coordinate, but at a chosen time in the Eastern Hemisphere, a ship readied itself for takeoff, then several more ships spaced out by several kilometers. This drew the Banking Clan Frigates towards the eastern side of the planet. The pilots had to keep the attention of the Frigates by attempting to flee the planet before they quickly fled back to the planets or bailed from their ships.

This distraction allowed for a ship on the opposite side of the planet to take off without any trouble, and it was able to jump to hyperspace long before any droids could respond to it. The shuttle had a compliment of one lifeform and an astro droid, its destination was Coruscant.

* * *

"The Ministry of Health maintains five samples of the Blue Shadow Virus; these are the only known traces of the virus left in the galaxy. They were kept in the Ministry's high security vaults at their Infection Disease Center on Corellia. The first thing we did was contact them so they could check their samples as well as any information regarding a cure." Commander Jacen Ryvak, of Republic Intelligence informed the assembled group that had gathered in the Chancellor's office.

The Commander paused as his presentation holo switched to the next slide, revealing a member of the alien species Faust in Doctor's clothing. "This is Dr. Nuvo Vindi. He is the former Director of the IDC, he vanished two years ago. Unfortunately, their security cameras only keep footage for six months. But they do keep their access logs. According to their access logs, Dr. Vindi had accessed the vault where the blue shadow virus was kept, this was right before he had vanished. The IDC tested the samples of the virus after I contacted them and they discovered the samples were a mixture of water and blue dye."

"How does one walk out of such a high security complex with several samples of a deadly virus." Admiral Wertz asked.

"Like I said, we have no security footage so we have no idea how he snuck them out. But he was the head of the IDC, I would imagine that he was probably able to get around security. Moving on, did I mention all of the samples were switched out. The IDC is doing tests on all of their vaults. So far they informed me that." His holo-slide switched again to display a colored 3D picture of a brown-greenish monster, it stood of two feet, and looked to be about as tall as your average human. There were spikes protruding from its head and several coming out along the back of its arms.

"That's not what I think it is, is it." A Jedi Knight, sitting next to with the three Jedi Council members, he drew several heads around the table.

"What is it exactly." Bail Organa asked.

"That's a Rakghoul, am I right Commander." The Jedi Knight asked.

"That's exactly what the creature is. The IDC is still testing their samples, but so far, they found their samples of the Rakghoul virus missing, replaced with water and yellow dye." The Commander explained.

"Forgive me, Rakghouls, what's the history."

"No one knows where exactly they come from, but they were originally found on Taris, in the undercities to be exact. After Taris had been destroyed by Darth Malak, and the Republic started the rebuilding process, they underwent a long process to exterminate them from the planet. By all accounts, they were successful, I didn't know they took samples of the virus. Commander, do you know if the IDC has the vaccine still. I do recall there was one." The Jedi Knight asked.

"Let's talk about cures and vaccines. There are no cures for the Rakghoul virus, once you turn into one of these creatures, there is only one way to fix that, kill it. However, there is a vaccine, and probably the only good news I have for you is that the IDC still has the vaccine, and quick testing does not indicate it was altered or removed like the virus samples. They will run more extensive tests, but we can't be absolutely sure if we don't have the virus to compare it to. Regarding the Blue Shadow Virus. When the virus was running rampant, there was research into a cure, but nothing definite before the virus was wiped out by other means. The research had shown that the root of a Reeksa plant might be part of a cure, but they don't know for sure as there hasn't been any research into it for years."

"Well that's good right, we just need to get the Reeska root and try it." Mon Monthma asked.

"Not so simple, we would need a sample of the blue shadow virus in order to see if the Reeska root can form a cure. The Reeska plant is found only on Iego, which is deep within Separatists controlled space." The Commander informed them.

"Of course it is, because nothing can ever go our way. Can we send some sort of team in undercover to Iego." The Chancellor asked.

"We can send a covert team, either Jedi or Clone Commandos. But the problem won't be getting them in, it will be getting them out. We sent a commando unit there for something, I don't remember why. We never heard from them again. We have not wanted to risk sending anyone else in. "Admiral Wertz said.

"The only real lead we have is that the IDC gave me a list of every known lab that were capable of manufacturing a virus or a cure or anything similar. Some we were able to cross out as being destroyed, fortunately those that are left, most are belonging to reputable pharmaceutical companies in Republic space. We've dispatched security forces to provide extra security for those facilities. There is one on Balmorra, which we are currently unable to ascertain its status because of the fighting. There are several unused labs in Republic space, but the IDC claims they are sealed. Given Dr. Vindi was it's former head, he probably knows how to access them so I asked those local planetary forces to check and keep an eye out. "Commander Ryvak explained.

"I've heard back from those planets, all except for Naboo, but I'm not worried, it's in a swamp, so their probably having a hard time getting to it."

None of the assembled group noticed the looks shared between the Chancellor, Ackbar and Admiral Wertz. "Actually, Naboo has been having some trouble, we don't know what but they did request Republic forces. Because it was Padme's home planet, she wanted to go with the ship we sent to help." The Chancellor informed them.

"When did they leave Chancellor."

"Few days ago. They should be arriving, probably today. We need to contact them now. There is a chance this all connected, and if they do something wrong, they might risk getting exposed to the virus or worse." Ackbar answered.

"I'll go get in contact with Admiral Coburn immediately."

* * *

Authors Note:

So, this might all seem coincidental but let's consider something. Palpatine and the people who were loyal to him, basically controlled what information was given out to the people under them. So, is it really far fetched to believe that they might have gotten sloppy in covering their tracks, as evident by the intercepted communications or just would have learned more then if he was still in charge.

I apologize, I know in the last chapters sneak peek, I promised at least one explosion. I decided to push it back one chapter, maybe two. Now I do promise that either the next chapter or the one after will contain lots of explosions.

I also want to point out as someone PM me asking. Assume everything you know about the Clone Wars and throw it out the window. Unless I specifically mention something as happening already, then there is a chance that it might appear in my story, with of course a great many changes. If anyone has any ideas of what they might want to see worked in, please let me know.

I'm also done with school, I almost cried when I was getting my degree. For that past week I've been enjoying my free time, and then I started getting bored so I started writing.

Anyone know if there is a thing I can use to calculate hyperspace travel time. I'm worried about my distances and properly spacing events.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately for many, Admiral Coburn and the Padme Amidala had already arrived at Naboo on board his flagship Venator. The Vice Chancellor had already gone to the surface of the planet by the time Coruscant had contacted him.

"We still can't raise them."

"No Admiral, communication is still erratic. I'm still trying to clear up the interference, but most likely their location is causing the problem." The clone officer in charge of the communications stations on the bridge informed him.

"Dammit, Captain Lamar you have control of the ship. I'm going to the planets surface. Send down another gunship with a signal booster, I want to be able to communicate with the ship while I'm on the ground. "

"I'll see to it Admiral." The only other non-clone officer on the bridge said.

* * *

"Chancellor, we received a coded message, the Jedi we sent were able to infiltrate through Separatists lines, we'll just have to hope she can get back off the planet, otherwise we'll need to send in the fleet."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that. I'm sure Master Secura can succeed in getting off planet." The Chancellor said as he stood staring out his office window. The Jedi had been discussing the recent events in their daily meetings with the Chancellor, not that there was much to discuss since the day before.

Standing next to him were the two Jedi Council members on Coruscant. Jedi Master's Yoda and Mace Windu. "How goes the friendly Sith Lord problem."

"The Nexus team should be here tomorrow. We will give them a day to rest then we shall make our move. Seven Jedi Masters will take him in to custody, but we all know he will not go quietly and we will be forced to kill him. We're also going to have several Jedi Sentinels on reserve. Tomorrow you will need to inform your cabinet of the truth, the fleet will need to blockade the planet and prevent anyone from leaving. We will need to do our best to ensure civilian casualties are limited should the fighting spread from his apartment."

"Should somehow manage to escape from you." The chancellor started to ask, although he was really saying, _"What will happen if he somehow kills all of you."_ But he refrained from actually saying it.

"If we should fail, we will hunt him down. But if we fall, I would make preparations to evacuate yourself and key government officials off planet, perhaps to the fleet temporarily or the Jedi Temple."

"If he can kill seven Jedi Masters, and his secret is revealed, what is to stop him from going to the Temple."

"The Jedi Temple can turn itself into a fortress. But it shouldn't come to that."

"You're right Master Windu, I have faith in the Jedi." But he thought, _"Just in case, I think I will have gunships on standby to level the apartment with whoever is left inside should it appear that the Jedi will fail. But the Jedi don't need to know that."_

* * *

Mon Mothma, Gial Ackbar, Bail Organa, Tyson Wertz, Onaconda Farr. These were the members of war cabinet, his Deputy was missing, and he had yet to fill a few other positions, but the people sitting around his desk were his most trusted advisors.

The Chancellor was about to deliver them news that would change everything.

"Alright, let us get started. Before I get into what I need to speak about, Admiral go ahead."

"Thank you Chancellor, we got lucky on Naboo. They were having communication issues, so Admiral Coburn had to travel down to the surface and inform them of what we learned the other day. The clones had started laying breaching charges but they held off. That Intelligence officer gave us the coordinates for the lab on Naboo. Would you believe me if I said it's the exact same location that the Naboo were having problems?" The Admiral explained to the group.

"Do we have confirmation of anything actually being in the lab yet." Onaconda Farr asked.

"No, but it's highly probable, they are currently trying to locate any blue prints of the facility because they don't want to blow a hole in the wrong area. Because of the danger, Vice Chancellor Amidala was evacuated to Theed where she can remotely monitor the situation."

"Thank you Admiral. The Jedi also informed me that Jedi Master Aayla Secura was redirected from her battlefield, I forget what planet. She was closest to Iego, her and a squad of clone commandos were sent in to retrieve the plant root needed for the blue shadow virus cure. If we don't here from them in a few days, we will have to prepare a fleet to force their way in. But none of this why you are here. I felt you should know about this first." The Chancellor got said as he got up from his desk and paced around his desk.

Then he let out a long sigh, explaining to anyone that the former Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was actually leading both sides of the war was not something he imagined ever doing.

"Today the Jedi under my command are going to be arresting former Chancellor Palpatine for treason against the Republic." That was probably not the best way to start explaining, but it was said and done, so there would be no going back.

He was met with silence, the assembled groups shared looks, as if they were wondering if they had all heard the same thing. "Uh, uh, Chancellor, I'm not, I'm, what did you just say." Admiral Wertz asked, being the first to recover his bearing.

"I think you heard me right Admiral, although I suspect you wish you hadn't. We have evidence, that would indicate he is a Sith Lord, we found a lightsaber that we belonged to him in this very office. We also found evidence, that he was in communication with several people in Separatists space, who we don't know, the Jedi's technicians were only able to recover bits and pieces. However definite proof is still needed if we are to be certain he is a Sith Lord. The Jedi believe that when they go to arrest him, that he will fight them which will give us all the proof needed."

"This isn't really an arrest, if all of this true, and he does fight them, the Jedi will be forced to kill him." Mon Mothma asked.

"They would have to, we can't keep a Sith Lord in prison, at least we don't think we can, too dangerous." Bail Organa said.

"That is what Master Windu said. We had to move quickly on this. If you remember what I said at our last meeting. How the war has been picking up steam as of late. Would it not seem like it all started since I took office and Palpatine was forced out? That should be enough of an answer, he has controlled this whole thing until now."

"That is a good point and probably true. If he really is leading the Separatists, then this should hurt them if we can take him out. But I believe there is another way then just taking one of their leaders out. Once he is killed by the Jedi for resisting arrest, you Chancellor should address the Senate which by extension would be the whole galaxy even parts of Separatist space. Tell the truth, imagine the outrage among the citizens and factions that make up the Separatist Alliance who believe they are trying to free themselves from the Republic's tyranny learn that they were being led by the same man who led the Republic." Ackbar said.

"That would hurt Republic moral also, imagine learning your former leader was actually a traitor." Admiral Wertz said.

"But if we can portray the message correctly, and ensure the citizens of the Republic know that we are taking all action to counter Palpatine's manipulations. The Jedi are already investigating all of his former associates, anyone who worked closely with him, going back from when he left office to when he took office. We focus on that, it makes us appear strong. I agree with you Gial," he looked at the Mon Calamari as he spoke, "There would be many worlds who would be outraged to learn this. I can portray Palpatine as some sort of master manipulator who was responsible for this whole war. I can offer reconciliation with any who wish it. It would be a civil war inside a civil war."

"When exactly are the Jedi going to be arresting him today." Wertz asked.

"In about three hours." The Chancellor sat back down on his desk and pushed a datapad that had been lying on the desk over to the Admiral.

"The Jedi are preparing themselves, they asked me to ensure all of whats on the datapad is done before they go and arrest him."

Admiral Wertz picked up the datapad. "Well we best get started if the Jedi want all this done by the time they move.

* * *

Seven of the greatest Jedi Master's in the Order stood in complete silence, with only the sound of the clone gunship traveling through the near empty skies of Coruscant. The military and Coruscant Security Forces had done their jobs in blockading the planet and shutting down all planetary air-traffic.

Five more gunships were flying in formation with, they contained several Jedi Sentinels. Each one also had an Ysalamiri in a cage, the lizard like creatures that could effectively cut off a Jedi or Sith from the force. They had borrowed them from the Coruscant Zoo. The lizards were in a force induced sleep and could be awaken upon the command of the Jedi Sentinels.

They had every intention to offer Palpatine a peaceful arrest, but they planned on him trying to fight and wanted an advantage over him. As the Jedi Council members would make their way to the former Chancellor's apartment, the Sentinels would spread out with the Ysalamiri, ensuring that when they woke them up, their force neutralizing effect would cover as much of an area as possible.

It would mean all of the Jedi would also be cut off from the force, but they have all trained and were prepared for the occasion. They assumed Palpatine would be caught off guard by this.

"Master Jedi, we're on final approach." The clone pilot informed them over the gunships intercom.

"May the force be with us all."

* * *

"Excuse me Admiral," a technician whispered and drew Admiral Wertz away from the holo-table where the Chancellor and his cabinet were watching the developing situation.

"What is it Ensign,"

"Message from Admiral Coburn, high priority on the terminal."

Wertz walked over to an empty communications terminal and inserted his cylinder codes.

 **HIGH-PRIORITY TO NAVAL COMMAND**

 ** FROM ADMIRAL COBURN-NABOO**

 **BUNKER BREACHED, IMMEDIATELY ATTACKED BY UNKNOWN CREATURES**

 **BELIEVE CREATURES ARE RAKGHOULS. ALL CLONES AT BUNKER SITE ASSUMED KIA**

 **CREATURES SPREADING OUT FROM BUNKER SITE**

 **WILL UPDATE**

"Everything alright Admiral, the Jedi are entering the apartment."

"It can wait until after this." The Admiral said, walking back over to the holo-table. It was the truth, there really was nothing they could do until Admiral Coburn either personally got in touch or sent more briefs to update them. It wouldn't do for them to contact him, as it would only serve to distract him.

* * *

The Jedi Masters entered Palpatine's apartment and were able to just walk right in, none of the doors were locked. They found Palpatine standing in what was probably a living area, he was sitting in a chair facing them as they walked into the room.

The seven Jedi spread out across the room, with Master Yoda in the middle, directly facing Palpatine. In addition to Yoda, there was Master Windu, Master Plo Koon, Master Kit Fisto, Master Saesee Tiin, Master Adi Gallia, and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hello Master Jedi, what brings you to my apartment, come to catch up old friends." He asked, showing his best grandfatherly smile.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest for treason." Master Windu said as he ignited his lightsaber, his purple blade was joined by several more blue and green ones.

"Tre, treason you say. I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. What have I done?"

"You are a Sith Lord, the one we've been looking for, now will you surrender yourself."

"You think I'm a Sith Lord. Very well," he stood up from his chair, and let out a slight chuckle. "We can sort this out in a civil fashion." He held out his hands in front of him. "I surrender, I won't fight you, I couldn't fight you, I'm just an old man."

Saesee Tiin and Adi Gallia approached him, pointing their lightsabers at his body, so close that if he moved a little to the left or right, they would be burning through him. "Don't move." They commanded.

Obi-Wan walked up behind him, putting his lightsaber away, and grabbed his right hand, then his left and placed them in a pair of binders. Obi-Wan then started leading the former Chancellor out of the apartment, who was still at the hot end of two lightsabers. The other Jedi Masters were following behind them.

All the while Palpatine smiled, only it wasn't one for a grandfather, but the kind of smile one would get when things are working just the way you want. Well the way you want if your original plan had been foiled.

"Well this was certainly unexpected." Obi-Wan muttered, summarizing the feelings of all the Jedi present and all of those who were monitoring them from afar. "

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Decided to go a different route, one that Obi-Wan summarized for all of us. Now don't worry, Palpatine's Arc is far from over. You need to remember Palpatine has been planning and plotting for almost his entire life. While he has been reacting to the recent events and changes, and so his plans are very fluid. Anyone actually believe he would willingly go with the Jedi if he did not want to? So what does he have planned.

 **WillyDJ:** I liked your review about ships in star wars traveling at the speed of plot. That is so very true and something I am trying to avoid, but should warn you, I probably have already screwed that up.

Let me know what you think folks.

Here is a peak of future chapters.

 _"Chancellor, we've have been friends for years, and so that is the only reason why I have come to give you notice. Tomorrow my network will break a story."_

 _"I just told the whole galaxy that they this whole war was due in part to my predecessor, whatever you're going to post, I doubt it will top my headlines."_

 _"I have a recording of a wedding, and a marriage certificate. It was dropped off at my network. I don't know who gave it to me, but we checked the certificate with the records and it's all true."_

 _"Surely who married who is not a galactic concern."_

 _"True, unless those people are Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, although I believe it's actually Padme Skywalker."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Attention citizens of Theed, this is a mandatory evacuation notice, all citizens must make their way to the Pergola or Palace districts immediately, this is not a drill. I repeat." It kept repeating over the Theed Emergency Broadcast system, which was being used for the first time after having been installed following the Trade Federation invasion, more then a decade previously. It was also being repeated over Nubian Security Force speeders as Security Officers made their way through the outer neighborhoods of Theed, knocking on people's doors to make sure they complied with the evacuation notice.

The evacuation was not optional, for every person who refused to comply, meant one more possible Rakghoul when they finally arrived at the city. "Too much noise, repeat your last General Halsey."

"I sent Knox ahead on another gunship, I told him he needs to stay with Amidala and make sure she stays safe. I'm flying over the main herd; I estimate there to be around eight hundred spread out over an area of nearly three miles wide. Do we have enough men to hold the outskirts of Theed."

"Not in the force concentration needed to effectively take them down. It takes more then a few shots. We started evacuating people from the outskirts, I guess I'll need to go to my plan B."

"What is Plan B, I didn't realize we had a plan A yet."

"We didn't General, you know me, always indecisive. The river that flows through Naboo, at it's widest length, I doubt even these monsters could jump over it if we start blowing up bridges. It's the best barrier we have if we're going to protect the civies and hold out until we can get reinforcements."

"Make the preparations, I'll follow the herd all the way to Theed, and we will thin them out some, I've got bombers and fighters from the ship on attack runs. Keep me updated, and how much advance notice do you need to start blowing up bridges."

"Once we get everything set up, just a minute or two. Problem is, we're going to have to improvise the explosives."

"Keep me updated, Halsey out."

Commander Trauma stood in the back of one of the clone walkers, this one was parked in the Palace Plaza, which gave it's weapons a clear line of fire over anything approaching the Royal Palace. Due to Naboo's mostly narrow streets, he had to carefully order where is walkers would be deployed as once they were deployed most would not be able to maneuver unless a transport gunship came to pick them up.

He had most deployed near choke points, and as it would turn out, most of those points were bridges. They would need to use the power cells of the walkers to blow the bridges as they were lacking heavy explosives, but that also meant he would lose his only heavy firepower.

But that would have to happen if he had any chance of protecting the civilian population of Theed, and his own men, those survivors from the bunker site, and those who were still being deployed from the Venator which had dropped into low orbit, casting a shadow over the city of Theed.

With a Venator providing support, he should have access to all the explosives needed, along with more then enough men and vehicles to protect Theed, except this Venator belonged to the Coruscant Defense Fleet, and as such was not properly supplied for ground combat. They had a standard compliment of clone troopers to deal with any boarding attempts. The extra troopers that they had were of Commander Trauma's own battalion of Advanced Recon Troopers, also known as scout troopers.

His battalion along with his Jedi General Halsey and Jedi Commander Knox had been in the process of being deployed to Devaron to protect the Jedi Outpost there, but had be redeployed with a hastily thrown together force that had left Coruscant without much of their usual equipment.

"Almost wish we had made it to Devaron, no monsters there." Little had he know.

They didn't know there were monsters on Naboo either, they were expecting battle droids when they breached the bunker, and had been warned to deal with a possible bio hazard threat. But when they had breached the bunker, the Rakghouls went swarming out of the breach. They attacked the unsuspecting clone troopers, clones were torn apart, others were scratched or bitten and then quickly transformed into a Rakghoul, adding to their numbers. Not a single person on Naboo knew, but they were not fighting against regular Rakghouls, but genetically altered ones so that it would take mere minutes to transform an infected person, compared to the regular day or two.

Nearly the entire compliment of the Venator's marine forces had been deployed at the bunker site, backed up by about half of his battalion. The Clone Marines were responsible for breaching the bunker and securing the immediate area, while his ART troopers scoured the surrounding lands.

General Halsey had given the order for all Republic forces to retreat, those around the bunker who were able had fled to waiting gunships, while many of ART troopers were on speeders and fled to Theed. There had been no time to take a headcount of the survivors but he estimated almost seven hundred clones of the nearly one thousand that had been deployed around the bunker had been massacred.

He looked at one of his brothers who was standing around the holo-table, "Get the order out, I want all of the bridges, from here to here ready to blow on my command. If we have enough to go around, and time permitting, then these bridges here also." He pointed to the areas of the holo-map that he was talking about.

"Yes sir,"

He turned to another trooper, "Get me Panaka."

* * *

"Count Dooku, my agents reported that several members of the Jedi Council took Palpatine from his apartment, one was able to follow them to their current location. They appear to have him under guard. What's strange is, my agent reported that they were escorting him out of his apartment in binders." By Bluss, the Senator from Leyaki, and the head of Confederate Intelligence, reported to the leader of the CIS.

"That it very interesting." The Count of Seranno replied.

"It is, and my agents were unable to find out why. But I have men on it."

"Send me the report from your agents, and keep men on him. I want to know if the Jedi move Palpatine anywhere." Dooku ordered, and without waiting for a reply, he cut the channel to ponder on this development.

It had taken several days but his technicians had removed all permissions and credentials given to his Master's account, which met his Master had lost all control of the droid armies. They now listened to Count Dooku above all others. With that done, he had more freedom to act against his Master.

This new development caused a great many of concerns and possible outcomes. Had the Jedi learned of his former Master's identity, had they told the Chancellor? If they did figure it out, and brought this news to the galaxy it severely damage, Dooku's power base. If it was revealed that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, they would easily connect him to Dooku, and would bring into question the entire Separatist movement. The Confederacy would be facing a civil war on itself.

While he had control of the Droid armies and fleets, most were engaging the Republic and so were occupied. Many member worlds had their own military forces, it would be the end of the Confederacy and by extension, the end of him if it was revealed that the whole war was a power play by the Sith.

Then there was another question on Dooku's mind, why would his former Master who had almost no equal in the whole Jedi Order save for maybe two or three Jedi Masters had not fought his way through the Jedi who came to arrest him. Why would he willingly surrender himself to them?

Somehow this played into his new plan, whatever plan that he might have come up with in just a few short days. The thought terrified Count Dooku. His Master needed to die, and he couldn't wait for the Republic to reveal his identity. If he could arrange his Master's death before the Republic had the chance to expose the truth, it could perhaps make them rethink their strategy.

Why drag a dead man through the proverbial mud? It would also bring up the question; if Palpatine was a Sith Lord, why would the Separatists have a hand in his death? Now it was in the nature of the Sith for them to always betray each other, but the common person did not need to know that. Now the question was, what was the best way to guarantee his Master's death, but before he started plotted, he needed to contact Ventress. She had attempted to reach him earlier but he had been indisposed.

"Master."

"Report apprentice, how are things on Naboo."

"Everything is proceeding as predicted. The Republic forces around the bunker were almost wiped out by the little monsters, although to my dismay, the Jedi were able to evacuate some survivors. They appear to be regrouping in Theed,"

"Who are the Jedi."

"The Master is a male Roonan, the padawan is a Nautolan, I do not recognize them."

"The Roonan is most likely Jedi Master Halsey, he is fast and agile, but physically his species is weak. He is a master in Makashi like myself, if you encounter him do not get into a protracted fight. Use brute force and end it as quickly as possible. I do not know of his Padawan. When I left, he had a human padawan."

"Do you want me to kill them."

"No, that is not your mission. Tell me, how did the implants work."

"They are working well, I directed them towards Theed, I believe all of the creatures with the implants are obeying their implants. Those who do not have the implants, all of which are former clones, most are going with the herd, there are a few stragglers that wondered off."

"That is good. Send me a detailed report." He moved to cut the channel.

"There is one more thing master. I've learned that Padme Amidala is currently on the planet. She was at the bunker site, but was evacuated before it was breached."

It was obvious the Republic had known about the bunker, Dr. Vindi and his staff had evacuated it using an escape tunnel which led to a hidden hangar several miles away from the actual bunker. Ventress stayed behind on Count Dooku's order so she could monitor the field testing of their Rakghouls. But what Dooku wanted to know, was how they came to know. Did they know because of the many missing people around the area, most of whom were kidnapped and turned into Rakghouls? Or was there another reason, was the Republic onto his weapon plans.

"You stayed behind so you could field test the Rakghouls. I would say the test was successful. Make sure the herd will continue onto Theed, let the Republic deal with them. They are no longer your concern. Padme Amidala is a good target of opportunity. They will not see you coming. Capture her and bring her to me. I say again, I want her alive and unharmed."

"I shall have her shortly Master."

* * *

Jedi Padawan Knox Kestee was bored. His master had assigned him to guard the Vice Chancellor which meant he was stuck following her around the Royal Palace. The Queen of Naboo had opened the Palace, and its halls to the people of Theed who were having leave their homes on the outskirts of the city. The Queen and the former Queen along with much of their staff and guards were helping to comfort the evacuees.

Really, it was just Knox and a Senate Guard Captain, who if Knox remembered correctly was named Skyl, he never caught his last name, who were following the former Queen of Naboo around. She had begrudgingly talked the Senate Captain into sending most her detail to either help in the defense of the city or assist around the palace. Not that Knox was worried, the Captain seemed competent, and if he was to be believed was in charge of the Chancellor's Guard Detail, and had been sent with the Vice Chancellor. Apparently, the Chancellor had ordered him to pick her up and bring her back to Coruscant if the situation had deemed it.

Fortunately, or well unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, they were called back to the makeshift command center that had been set up in the throne room. It was fortunate that Knox now had something interesting to pay attention to, but unfortunate as the Rakghouls were nearing the outskirts of the city.

Several Nubian Security officers including their Commander, Superintendent Panaka, were helping with the defense of the city, they were patched into the battle-net, on the same channel as the clones were so they could communicate as one. "All forces are pulling back now; the creatures have entered the outskirts of the city." Panaka told them as they entered the throne room. He looked at Knox, "His Master is monitoring their movements from the air, we want to only blow the bridges if we have to."

"Let's hope they aren't tactical, they should mass at the same bridge, all the same, we are ready to blow them all." Commander Trauma's voice cut in over them, he was probably in the back of his command walker or near the front lines.

Everyone was to busy to notice the two Naboo Guards collapse at the entrance to the throne room, everyone except Knox, the force was warning him of danger. He turned around to look behind him, only to see Asajj Ventress walking into the room. She was Count Dooku's personal assassin.

"Hello little Jedi."

Knox stepped in front of his charge, shielding her with his body, he summoned his lightsaber to his hand and ignited its blue blade while Ventress ignited her dual red blades.

"I've come for her, make this easy and hand her over."

" _Master, Ventress is here. She wants Amidala."_ Knox communicated over his force bond with his Master, "You will have to come through me if you want her Ventress."

Ventress advanced several more feet before she lunged at the padawan who used the force to propel himself over her before trying to swipe low at her legs but she spun around and easily blocked him, before launching her own barrage at the young Jedi. The intensity of her attack started to force Knox back, as he struggled to keep up matching her dual sabers.

" _I'm coming to you, get her out of the throne room."_

He allowed for Ventress to keep up her onslaught without even trying to counter, only block, as he continued to move backwards, leading her out of the Throne Room and down the long ceremonial hallway. Fortunately, someone realized what the Jedi was doing and sealed the Throne Room shut.

But Knox could not keep up with her blows and as he blocked a blow to his right, her second lightsaber came from the left and slashed upwards across his chest which caused him to cry out in pain and fall to the floor.

" _I'm sorry Master."_ This was where he was going to die.

Ventress placed her lightsabers back on her belt, and picked up the fallen Jedi's saber while using the force to levitate the Jedi in front of her. "You should have just given me what I wanted."

Knox, who was half conscious from the pain, listened to her, "And now you shall die by your own weapon."

"No not today." He muttered, and reached out with the force to ignite her own lightsabers hanging at her side. The red blades tore through her legs, and as she screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, her concentration broke and Knox crumpled to the ground.

Her legs had not come off completely but they were entirely useless by the time she fell to the floor, the lightsabers turning off from not being in use. "How is that for using your own weapons against you." Knox came to his knees, he summoned her lightsabers, and held them in his left hand, while he repossessed his own in his right hand. "I honestly didn't think that would work."

That was his last thought before he passed out.

* * *

Authors Notes: So I think I have discovered my weakness, and it is writing fighting scenes like this. I think I can write actual battle scenes, between clones and droids, but not between lightsaber combatants. Otherwise you might see lots of swiping. I think I will go read some fanfictions and see how others write their lightsaber combat and maybe get inspiration for the future, as this is far from the only duel I have planned. I might not even consider this a duel.

Let's be real. I have never liked how easy Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox were killed in the clone wars. I can think of several different ways that fight could have gone in their favor. Either them winning together or the much smaller in size padawan using his small stature against the much larger attacker, think of Yoda.

References should you need or wish to see some of the people mentioned. I'm trying not to make a lot OC's, and instead find characters to use, we all know the Clone Wars series is full of good characters we don't get to see a lot of. As it turns out, I guess FF blocks links to other websites, so I cant actually post them here. Sorry.

We're back to Coruscant in the next chapter, as some secrets get revealed.


End file.
